Mision rango S el sello de Sakura
by danielauchiha
Summary: Sakura posee un sello que ha caido en manos enemigas... ahora Sasuke y Naruto haran lo que sea para encontrarla y rescatarla... y un Uchiha Hara cualquier cosa para mantenerla con vida... Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

mmm... aqui les dejo un nuevo fanfiction...

y como ya saben... naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen... lamenteblemente

este es el capitulo 1

* * *

Sasuke corría por el oscuro pasillo, mientras se enfrentaba a quien se le cruzara en frente…

Sasuke! la encontraste?- preguntaba el rubio por el auricular, ambos estaban a larga distancia, pero en el mismo edificio.

Aun no…- murmuro el moreno

Llevaban en la búsqueda de la pelirrosa por casi un mes, el equipo 7 había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su compañera con vida.

Sakura había Salido a una misión, hace mas de dos meses…

Era de suma importancia encontrar aunque sea el cuerpo de la joven, pues dentro de ella albergaba un Jutsu sellado a ella, y si caía en manos enemigas podría ser el fin de Konoha.

El Uchiha recorría cada habitación del lugar, la pelirrosa podría encontrarse en cualquiera de los laboratorios.

El moreno percibió que dentro de una de las habitaciones había mucho movimiento, este se asomo por la rejilla de la puerta.

En una capsula, que contenía un líquido espeso y algo verde en su interior, la pelirrosa estaba conectada a muchos instrumentos, y de su boca salía un tubo, que se conectaba con otra maquina que estaba cerca, junto con otros cables y mas tubos que entraban en el cuerpo de la Kunoichi

Sakura…- murmuro el moreno por lo bajo

_Tsk… hay mucha gente… tendré que pedir ayuda a naruto-_pensaba el joven

Naruto… estoy en el piso 9… acércate a la habitación 15…ya encontré a Sakura- murmuro el moreno al micrófono

De acuerdo…- respondió el rubio

El Uchiha no soportaba, decidió entrar y enfrentarse, pues de seguro naruto llegaría pronto…

Comenzó a luchar, y por suerte los Shinobis que se encontraban en la habitación, no poseían gran poder. El Uchiha acabo con ellos, sin la necesidad de esperar a Naruto, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la joven, y con su katana rompió la capsula en la que se encontraba atrapada.

El liquido comenzó a caer, manchando las sandalias del Uchiha, este esperó a que la concentración verdosa terminara de caer, para sacara a la pelirrosa, pero la joven cayó sobre su hombro, antes de que el liquido terminará de caer.

Sasuke se saco la camisa y limpio el cuerpo y los cabellos de la joven, que estaban llenos de la sustancia verde y pegajosa, y también retiro el tubo que estaba en su boca.

Sasuke…. kun- murmuro la pelirrosa, mientras entreabría sus ojos, y botaba parte de la misma sustancia a través de su boca

El uchiha sostenía a la joven por la cintura, para evitar que cayera de bruces…

Por aquí… Naruto!!!- exclamo el moreno, al sentir cercano el chakra de su amigo

Al instante se asomo por la puerta el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la joven

Esta viva…?- pregunto el Uzumaki, mientras tragaba saliva

Si…. Hace un momento abrió los ojos…- replico el moreno

La joven comenzó a despertar, y ya mas firme, se colocaba de pie, y miraba a su alrededor algo extrañada.

El moreno y el rubio, se sintieron aliviados, ambos abrazaban a su compañera, la levantaron, y la sentaron sobre una camilla que había en el laboratorio.

Tengo… frío…-balbuceo la joven, mientras colocaba sus brazos a su alrededor, para cubrirse

Naruto y Sasuke desviaron la vista, no habían notado que la pelirrosa estaba desnuda… ni ella misma lo había notado.

Levemente se palpo el cuerpo dándose cuenta de su desnudez, y trato de cubrirse con sus manos.

Ponte esto…- dijo el Uchiha al entregarle su camisa, aun con la vista puesta en otra parte.

La prenda era larga para ser una camisa… pero era algo corta para ser un vestido

Gracias…-respondió la kunoichi

Naruto… tenemos que sellar esa maldición… lo antes posible- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a su compañero

Si… Sakura-chan… donde tienes tus sellos?- respondió el rubio, a la vez que preguntaba a su compañera.

Dos de los sellos están en mis muñecas… y la otra esta en mi pecho- respondió la joven

Lo siento Sakura… pero tendrás que sacarte la camisa un momento- ordenó el moreno

Hai…- respondió la joven, con un sonrojo en su rostro

La pelirrosa se despojo de la camisa que la cubría, se recostó sobre el suelo, y con sus brazos a los lados

El Uchiha tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y mordió su pulgar, haciendo que este sangrara, luego de eso, la pelirrosa paso su dedo desde su muñeca derecha hasta la izquierda, pasando por su pecho.

El moreno y el rubio realizaron el mismo acto, solo que con sus dedos, y rápidamente comenzaron a formar varios sellos con las manos, y después de eso naruto coloco su pulgar de la mano derecha sobre la mano derecha de la pelirrosa, y el Uchiha con la mano izquierda de la joven.

La joven de cabellos rosados arqueo su espalda, levantándose en parte, del suelo.

Los tres ninjas jadeaban, realizar este sello requería de mucha energía por parte de ellos

Sasuke vistió a Sakura con la camisa, y naruto la levantaba del suelo…

Crees poder correr?- pregunto el moreno a la pelirrosa

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza

Bien… por que tenemos que movernos rápido…- dijo el Uchiha

Los tres corrían a través del edificio, hasta encontrar una salida, y comenzaron a saltar entre los árboles…

Era invierno y había mucha nieve y hielo, incluso entre las ramas

Sakura tenía frío, pero no había otra forma en la cual movilizarse, y el hecho de no traer sandalias puestas le impedía moverse rápidamente, y al tratar de alcanzar a sus compañeros, resbalo a causa del hielo que cubría la superficie de los árboles, aun con chakra era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Los dos jóvenes se apresuraron para buscar a su compañera, la levantaron tomándola por la cintura, y la llevaron ambos a través del bosque

* * *

ujuju... espero que les halla gustado este primer capitulo, no ha pasado mucho interesante... pero en los

proximos caps creo que pasaran mas cosillas

aun no desido el final, pero es seguro que Saku no muere, asi que no se preocupen..n.n

muchas gracias por leer

y dejen review

cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

bueno anocho sne este capitulo... asi que decidi escribirlo de inmediato

les dejo el capitulo 2

naruto no me pertenece

* * *

Tenemos que apurarnos… naruto- reclamaba el moreno- Sakura se esta enfriando demasiado… esta entrando en hipotermia…

Ya lo se….no te preocupes… ya puedo ver las puertas de Konoha- respondía el rubio

Los dos alzaron la vista, y pudieron divisar las puertas de la aldea… probablemente llegarían en menos de 10 minutos.

Al llegar a las puertas El Uchiha y el Uzumaki se separaron, el moreno iría con sakura a su casa, y el rubio con la hokage.

_Maldición… no tengo la __llave de la casa de Sakura… no quiero romper la puerta- _pensaba el joven

Bueno… creo que no hay opción – dijo para si mismo, mientras se escuchaba el ruido del chidori en su mano.

Sasuke subió hasta el segundo piso, y dejo a la pelirrosa en la cama.

Veamos… que le ropa le pongo…- se preguntaba a el mismo el moreno, mientras registraba el closet de la joven…

Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos recobrando la conciencia

Sasuke-kun ya estoy bien, puedo vestirme sola…- decía la joven mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

El Uchiha se dio a vuelta para mirar si su compañera estaba bien, pero de inmediato cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y salio de la habitación.

Eres demasiado delgada- dijo el joven al salir

La pelirrosa solo soltó una pequeña risita, a la vez que se ruborizaba.

Sakura se vistió rápidamente con su ropa habitual, solo que esta vez sus Shorts eran unos pantalones negros ajustados.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrarse con el rostro de sus dos compañeros.

Tsunade quiere vernos ahora…Sakura chan- dijo algo triste el rubio

Hai…- respondió la joven, y al instante los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Al legar a la oficina de la Hokage, el equipo 7 estaba algo nervioso, presentían lo que sucedería…

Sakura…-regaño la rubia

Si Tsunade-sama…- respondió firmemente la joven

Tu sello es demasiado importante para la vida de Naruto… para la vida de Konoha en general-explicaba la hokage

Me esta asustando... Godaime- dijo la pelirrosa

Te lo diré sin rodeos… tendrás que dejar Konoha acompañada de un anbu, y aun no se cuando podrás regresar

Los tres shinobis se sorprendieron, y entristecieron… no querían separarse, se habían acostumbrado a estar siempre juntos, los tres se consideraban como una familia… incluso el Uchiha los consideraba de esa forma… aunque claro sin demostrarlo

No podemos ir los tres?- pregunto el rubio

Lo siento Naruto, tu no puedes dejar la villa, además serias atrapado por Akatsuki, y esa es la Razón por la cual Sakura aceptara esta misión… por que será una larga y distinta misión Rango S… no puede negarse…- Explico la Rubia

Naruto estaba por protestar, pero la pelirrosa le hizo señas

No te molestes naruto… no servirá reclamar, además ya he aceptado la misión- dijo la pelirrosa mientras secaba sus lagrimas

Un largo silencio rodeo la habitación

-

-

-

-

Yo iré con ella- dijo el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio- soy un Anbu... No?

Todos los presentes miraban al joven

Sasuke… no tienes que…- dijo la pelirrosa, mientras era interrumpida por el moreno

No es que "tenga" que hacerlo… _quiero_ hacerlo- respondió el joven

Ah… - suspiraba la hokage- creo que ya lo han decido, así que no puedo evitarlo..BIEN UCHIHA, ESTAS A CARGO DE LA MISION!!!

Hai …- respondió el moreno- ahora solo tiene que decirme en que consiste

De acuerdo… Sakura… Sasuke se harán pasar por un matrimonio, vivirán en una cabaña a las afueras del país del fuego, necesitamos ocultar que Sakura tiene ese sello, por lo cual cambiaran su apariencia… más bien dicho…Sakura cambiara su apariencia… y tu Uchiha serás el apoyo de ella, por si en alguna situación Sakura lo necesita.- explico la rubia

Tsunade-Sama… como cambiare mi apariencia?- preguntaba la joven

Cambiaras tu cabello a uno no tan llamativo- respondió la Hokage

Claro…- murmuro la joven agachando la cabeza… la pelirrosa adoraba su cabello

Naruto también tengo una misión para ti…- decía ahora la Godaime- se que dije que no podías dejar la aldea… pero junto con Kakashi no te pasara nada… así que serás su informante… los visitaras una vez por semana entregándoles información de Konoha.. es una misión rango B… es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte

Hai – respondió el rubio mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

De acuerdo… muy bien Sakura... acércate!- exclamo la Hokage

La pelirrosa se acerco a Tsunade, quien realizaba algunos sellos, al llegar al escritorio la hokage coloco una de sus manos en el cabello de la joven, y este cambio de color

Espero te guste el negro…- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

Sakura solo miraba extrañada su cabello…al igual que Sasuke y Naruto la miraban a ella

* * *

ojala les haya gustado... por que tyo disfrute mucho escribiendolo... XD

muchas gracias por los hermosos y alentadores reviews

les agradesco mucho por leer mis "porquerias"... XD

todo lo que escribo o lo sueño... o se me ocurre en un momento de borrachera.. jejeje

ok una cosita mas...

dejeme un lendo review...es que me encanta saber que alguien lee lo que escribo.. y ademas que le gusta

ya no los molesto... nos leemos en el proxiomo cap cuidense


	3. Chapter 3

hola... bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap... subi la conti pronto, por que ya tenia la idea

asi que para que hacerlos esperar mas ???

**misión rango S...cap 3 **

* * *

Los dos shinobis miraban extrañados a su compañera…

A lo mejor si fuera más corto... na! … si fuera mas corto te parecerías a Sasuke no baka…-comentaba el rubio

Haruno y el Uchiha golpearon al rubio en la cabeza

No es que me importe… pero preferiría ese color si fueras otra mujer..- dijo el uchiha

A que te refieres?- pregunto la "morena"

Quiero decir…que te hace ver más plana…- respondió burlonamente el joven

Sakura lo mato con la mirada, si el Uchiha solía hacer de ese acto su especialidad, entonces, ahora esa especialidad cambiaria de dueño…Haruno sabia como meter miedo con la mirada.

Había que empacar, pero los dos jóvenes no dejarían que su compañera lo hiciera sola, definitivamente una kunoichi sin chakra no era nada.

Sasuke… tengo una llave escondida bajo la alfombra… no tenias que romper la puerta- decía la joven parada en la entrada de su casa.

Hn…- respondía el moreno mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

Sakura subió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación… Naruto y Sasuke la siguieron

Sakura-chan Llevaras toda tu ropa?- preguntaba el rubio mientras abría el closet

No… no puedo llevarla toda… es mucha, tengo que seleccionar- respondía la joven mientras colocaba algunas prendas en un bolso

El moreno realizaba la misma acción, doblaba prendas y las ponía en el bolso

Sasuke-kun no abras ese cajón!- exclamo la pelirrosa

Por que? acaso tienes tu ropa inter…- el joven se detuvo, ya que en sus manos tenia una de las prendas intimas de la joven

La expleirrosa le arrebato la prenda de la mano… Sasuke estaba atónito

Mejor voy a hacer mi equipaje…- decía algo sonrojado el joven… naruto solo se reía a carcajadas

El Uchiha salio del cuarto, y se dirigió a su habitación, a pesar de que los tres Vivian juntos desde hace mas de 4 mes, nunca había pasado por una situación así.

Después de 20 minutos, los dos estaban listos para marcharse, ahora solo les quedaba despedirse de la aldea en las puertas de la misma.

Los tres caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, o salida depende del punto en que se le mire… en el lugar se encontraba solo la Hokage, pues era una misión que se realizaba en secreto

Entonces… esta es la despedida…por ahora- Dijo la rubia mirando a su alumna

Si… eso creo- dijo la joven mientras abrazaba a su maestra

Sakura-chan… nos vemos- dijo el rubio tristemente

No estés triste naruto…- dijo la morena acercándose

El rubio se acerco más de lo acostumbrado, y rápidamente poso sus labios sobre los de la joven, Sakura solo lo aparto

Ay… Naruto… te he dicho que no hagas eso… tu estas enamorado de Hinata… no se por que lo haces…- replicaba la pelirrosa con pequeñas carcajadas

Solo para molestarte un poco Sakura-chan- respondía el chico

El Uchiha miraba la situación

Sakura…- protesto el moreno

Que pasa sasuke-kun?- dijo la joven

Al instante el moreno se acerco y beso a la pelirrosa, pero con un beso corto, solo un rose de labios

UCHIHA….MAS TE VALE NO TOCARLE UN PELO A SAKURA!!!- gritaba Tsunade

Jamás haría eso, Sakura es como mi hermana… y eso seria incesto…- respondió fríamente el joven- además… no hay mucho que tocar

La joven golpeo al moreno en la cabeza

Mejor nos vamos… -dijo la kunoichi mientras jalaba al moreno

Comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente, tenían estrictamente prohibido demostrar que eran shinobis, a menos que lo ameritara la ocasión, y mientras más rápido avanzaran, menos problemas se encontrarían

Vas muy pensativa… y no has dicho nada durante el camino… eso es extraño….sueles ser muy, repito, muy molesta- decía el moreno rompiendo el silencio

Creí que así te incomodaría menos- respondió la joven

-

-

Los dos guardaron silencio durante un rato….

Por que me besaste?- pregunto de golpe la kunoichi

Siempre lo hago no?- respondió el joven con una pregunta

Si… pero no entiendo por que tu lo haces… de hecho ni siquiera entiendo por que lo hace Naruto…- replico la "morena"

mmm… creo que es… para demostrar que eres nuestro juguete…- dijo Sasuke burlonamente

Sakura se detuvo en seco.

Un juguete?!- preguntaba atónita la muchacha

No te enojes… mujer… solo era una broma…- respondió secamente el joven

Sasuke… has cambiado mucho… te pareces cada vez mas a Naruto- espeto la kunoichi

El joven solo levanto una ceja, mirando a su compañera de manera extraña, ambos siguieron avanzando

Les tomo todo el día, y aun así debieron prepararse para acampar, pues aun no llegaban a destino.

Hace frío…- reclamo la morena

Métete en la carpa… yo me quedare afuera- dijo el Uchiha mientras se acomodaba en la rama de un árbol

Por que no entras conmigo?- protesto la joven

QUE?! .. no…estas loca…- respondia el moreno

Sasuke-kun… siempre en las misiones cuando éramos pequeños dormíamos en la misma carpa…. Junto con Kakashi sensei, y con naruto…- explicaba la kunoichi

El moreno entrecerró los ojos

Ahora es diferente…- replicaba el Uchiha

No, no lo es- decía una obstinada Sakura

Si lo es… antes teníamos 12… ahora tenemos 17… ni si quiera se por que discuto contigo… no es no- negaba el joven

Unos minutos mas tarde el moreno estaba en la carpa acostado a un lado de la joven, definitivamente dormir con nieve en la rama de un árbol no era cómodo

Sasuke-kun…- murmuro la expelirrosa

….-

Sasuke-kun…- murmuro un poco mas alto

…-

Sasuke-kun!- exclamo la joven

Que quieres?- pregunto por fin el Uchiha algo molesto

Tu lo haz hecho?- pregunto la joven algo sonrojada

Claro sakura… con Ino, con Karin, con Shikamaru… anda… con todo el mundo-respondió sarcásticamente el moreno

En serio!!!???- preguntaba sorprendida la joven

No…no entiendes el sarcasmo?.. Mejor duérmete- respondió

Pero te gustaría hacerlo…no?- preguntaba la chica que parecía no haber escuchado al joven

Soy hombre… no?- respondía el Uchiha con otra pregunta

Entonces…. Quieres hacerlo conmigo?-pregunto la morena mientras se acercaba al moreno

Sakura duérmete…-dijo algo enojado

La joven no hizo caso, y comenzó a besarle el cuello

Sakura quítate!- exclamo el Uchiha mientras trataba de zafarse

La kunoichi había adquirido una fuerza enorme, era difícil quitarla sin golpearla

Sakura no quiero Hacerte daño…- amenazó- pero si me obligas tendré que hacerlo

Al decir eso, golpeo a la joven en el rostro, ella de inmediato se quito de encima

Tu no eres Sakura!- exclamo el joven a la vez que veía un rostro distinto a lo que esperaba, miro hacia su lado, y Haruno dormía…

Entonces quien estaba ahí con ellos?

Quien eres?- pregunto el Uchiha

No me reconoces... soy yo – respondía la voz

* * *

bueno, no salio tan larga, pero no tan corta... es que se me han quejado de que hago caps muy cortos

principalmente los hago cortos por que si los hago largos me demoro mucho en actializar... o se me va la idea..

asi que esto es como lo mas largo que lo puedo hacer... lo siento

pero debo agradecer sus hermosos reviews

me han pedido que ponga lemon... o lime... tratare de poner pero no sera mucho

aun no se como escribir bien uno bueno, asi que sera hasta que aprenda

por ahora seran cosas cortas

no los molesto mas... y solo les pido que me dejen un review si les gusta, me encanta saber que leyeron mi historia y que les gusto

muchos saludos cuidense


	4. Chapter 4

hola! bueno ´rimero me disculpo por demorarme mas de lo previsto... jeje es que tuve algunas distracciones...

bueno sin ma preludio les dejo el capitilo cuarto... me salio algo mas corto de lo normal... por que lo escribi recien... aunque ya tenia pensada la idea... lo siento mucho si se desilucionan.

y como siempre ya saben que naruto no me pertenese

* * *

El Uchiha miraba sorprendido, conocía el a aquella persona?... fastidiado, comenzó a fijarse y tratar de dar con quien era que estaba hablando…

Tenia el cuerpo delgado, parecía como una niña de unos doce o trece años, un cabello largo, bajo la poca luz de la luna podría verse que el color de cabello no era oscuro, su voz era calmada, menos chillona que la de Sakura, y además podía notarse un cierto grado de enojo en la voz.

Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos… no te acuerdas?- pregunto la joven

El moreno solo trataba de concentrarse y saber quien era aquella persona

Lo siento… no lo recuerdo- dijo secamente el joven

Valla que amistoso…la última vez no lo fuiste…- decía la voz, mientras que el tono calmado, cambiaba a uno mas tristón

La joven se acerco, pero aun así el uchiha aun no podía reconocerle

Sasuke-kun siempre me haz odiado?- decía la voz de la muchacha

Como puedo odiarte?... no te conozco- respondía el Uchiha

No recuerdas entonces nuestro equipo… éramos tres, y el día que comenzamos te enojaste conmigo- replicaba la joven

Sasuke guardaba silencio…

Sasuke kun vas a volver a elegir la soledad!!!- gritaba la joven, que tenia ahora una voz idéntica a la de la de Sakura

La joven se acerco, y el uchiha entro en pánico, la joven que estaba con el era Sakura, solo que era mas pequeña, parecía una niña de doce años

Por que haces esto?... por que me haces recordar?! Que eres?!!!- gritaba desconcertado el moreno

Soy yo Sasuke acércate…- la voz ahora había cambiado, ahora era mucho mas adulta, y el cabello era oscuro… el Uchiha se acerco

Y lo que veía ahora era aun mas aterrador… Su madre, muerta…Mikoto Uchiha

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla del Uchiha

Sakura!!! DESPIERTA!!! LEVANTATE!!!...no puedo yo solo con esto- decía el joven entre lagrimas

Sasuke-kun yo estoy aquí…- decía la voz mientras se transformaba nuevamente en Sakura

El Uchiha se desespero, no sabia que hacer

Sakura!!!! DESPIERTAAAA!!!- gritaba el moreno, mientras movía a la verdadera Sakura

Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos… y al verse a ella misma se asusto

Demonios!- reclamo la "morena" mientras hacia unos sellos y se acercaba a la otra pelirrosa, y la desapareció en una nube de humo

Que fue eso?- pregunto el Uchiha jadeando y asustado

Tsunade no te hablo nada acerca de mi sello… no?- preguntaba la Haruno

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

Con el sello que tengo… dentro de mi, puedo tener muchas almas… de las personas que quiera, y lo Único que tengo que hacer, es desear tenerlas, y pertenecen a mi cuerpo- respondía la joven

Entonces por que te vi. a ti misma…. Pero mas pequeña?- dijo el uchiha, ya mas calmado

La joven tembló por un momento

Dime Sakura…- dijo secamente el joven

Paso un largo silencio

Trate de suicidarme… después de que te fuiste- respondió de golpe

El moreno contrajo su pupila, nunca pensó que su partida podría haberle afectado tanto.

El Uchiha se acerco a la kunoichi y le golpeo la mejilla con la palma de la mano

Baka…- murmuro el moreno

La joven solo puso la mano en su rostro

Atrape parte de mi alma que murió, Lugo de que me pusieran el sello, también tengo el alma de tu madre…también tengo la de Zabusa … no se si lo recuerdas…puedo liberar el sello en cualquier momento… y utilizar el alma de cualquiera de ellos- explico la joven mientras cubría su rostro

Tienes mas almas dentro de ti?- pregunto el Uchiha

Si…-respondió algo avergonzada

Por que sucedió eso… digo lo que paso ahora, por que el sello se rompió?- pregunto inquieto el joven

No se rompió…- decía la joven mientras negaba con la cabeza- olvide sellarlo... debo sellarlo por las noches, o puede escaparse una pequeña parte mientras duermo

Entonces… ahora vas a dormir…- replico el moreno mientras se acercaba a la Kunoichi

Vas a besarme?- pregunto inquieta la "morena"

Si… - respondió secamente

Sakura acerco sus labios y cerro los ojos, pero el moreno la beso en la frente.

Buenas noches…- dijo él, dándose vuelta

Sakura lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso en la boca, pero solo con un pequeño rose

Eso es un beso… Sasuke- espeto la joven

Molesta…- murmuro dándose vuelta para dormir, nuevamente

Al amanecer, levantaron el campamento, y continuaron rápidamente con su viaje, hasta llegar cerca de una pequeña cabañita, algo alejada de cualquier villa

Será aquí?- pregunto la joven

Si… creo que esta es- decía el Uchiha fijándose en el mapa, en donde les estaba señalado la ubicación

* * *

bueno... se que estubo algo fome, y sin sentido, es que mi imaginacion se fue volando ahora que estoy de vacaciones

supongo que despues de todo este capitulo no sera tan bueno...

ojala me dejen review, para decirme lo malo que estuvo el capitulo... jejejeje

bueno... mejor me voy ... nos leemos, chau


	5. Chapter 5

uyyy... no se pero me vino la inspiracion en la mañana... y bueno ahora tube tiempo para escribir

este capitulo es para quienes me pidieron un capitulo algo mas romantico, y con un poquito pero muy poquito de lime... pero repito.. casi nada

ok para mis leectores aqui les dejo el capitulo 5

a... si.. casi lo olvido... naruto no es mio.. solo el fic me pertenece

* * *

Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto la joven mientras terminaba de desempacar

Creo que haré fuego…hace un poco de frío- respondió el Uchiha

Y yo que hago?- preguntaba impaciente la joven

No me preguntes… yo solo estoy de refuerzo en esta misión…- respondía el joven mientras abría la puerta

Sakura lo miro de reojo, y lo maldijo mentalmente…

Paso largo rato, y el Uchiha no había vuelto, se hacia tarde, y la Kunoichi decidió que era tiempo de hacer la cena, después de todo ya tenia hambre.

La joven se dirigió a la cocina.

El lugar era pequeño, y no había muchas cosas en la alacena, ero era suficiente para hacer un guiso… o un ramen, recordando a su amigo y compañero Naruto, la joven opto por el ramen.

Luego de que la cena estuvo lista, Sakura espero durante más de 2 horas, y el Uchiha aun no llegaba, calentó el ramen, y se sirvió.

Después de terminar, lavo la loza que había utilizado, paso mas de una hora y el joven aun no llegaba…

En otra situación la Kunoichi se abría preocupado, pero ahora solo estaba molesta, pues estaba conciente de que nadie sabía sobre ellos.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y dejo entrar el frío aire que provenía del exterior de la cabaña.

Sasuke Uchiha… son las 2 de la mañana…- dijo la joven con un tono irritado sin darse vuelta

Quien dijo que soy Sasuke?- pregunto la voz que le parecía familiar

Suigetsu!!!!- exclamó la joven mientras se volteaba a verle

Pasaba por aquí… y… AH!... que demonios no se mentir…traigo a Sasuke, esta malherido, apenas podía decirme a donde llevarlo…por cierto quien eres?- dijo de golpe el joven

Sasuke-kun!!!!- grito la kunoichi desesperada mientras se acercaba al Uchiha que estaba en el hombro de Suigetsu.

La joven lo cargo y lo llevo hasta la habitación, y comenzó a curarlo.

Unos minutos mas tarde el moreno abría los ojos, y tratando de despertar de su inconciencia

Suigetsu…- murmuro el joven

Sasuke-kun… soy yo Sakura-susurro la joven en el oído del Uchiha

El moreno se levanto de golpe, sorprendido

Donde .. esta sui..getsu? – pregunto el joven

Suigetsu?...- respondió la joven sorprendida- es cierto! Suigetsu!- decía la joven, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina

En la cocina la joven ojos verdes pudo observar a un joven de cabello celeste comiendo ramen en la mesa.

Yoho!-exclamo suigetsu, mientras engullía ramen

No te preocupes Sasuke!... suigetsu esta en lo cocina!!- gritaba la ex pelirrosa

Sabes?… karin no cocina tan delicioso!- decía el joven con los palillos en la boca

Sakura solo miraba extrañada

Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer…y esa zorra de karin se enojara si no llego pronto- replico el joven al tiempo que colocaba el tazón en el lavaplatos

Si ya es bastante tarde- repuso la joven mirando la hora

Ah! Por cierto… no tenia nada que darle a Sasuke, excepto unas drogas afrodisíacas para calmar el dolor, así que puede que el Uchiha se ponga algo "activo"- dijo suigetsu guiñándole a Sakura picadamente

Afrodisíaco? Que demonios haces cargando drogas afrodisíacas contigo?- preguntaba la joven con un deje de irritación

Bueno… karin y yo íbamos a usarlos hoy en la noche- respondió el joven de cabello celeste, mientras abría la puerta para marcharse- nos vemos Sakura-san

Sakura solo estaba algo sorprendida

Haruno se dirigió a la habitación, y encontró al Uchiha sobre la cama… estaba dormido

Que suerte! … así no me causara "problemas"- se dijo a si misma

Sakura comenzo a desvestirse, para ponerse su pijama, pero el Uchiha había despertado.

El moreno se acerco lentamente a la joven y le beso el cuello

Sasuke-kun!!!- grito la "morena", mientras cubría su desnudez

Vamos Sakura-chan… no seas mala…- le susurraba el moren al oído a la kunoichi, mientras la tomaba por la cintura

Sasuke basta!- reclamaba la joven tratando de zafarse

Vamos te prometo que no te arrepentirás- insinuaba el moreno, al tiempo que la atraía hacia el

Sasuke… estoy segura de que no me arrepentiré…-susurraba la joven al oído del Uchiha, mientras caían los dos en la cama

Entonces no hay problema- murmuro el joven, mientras besaba el cuello de la joven

Pero tu si… tu no me quieres- soltó de golpe la kunoichi

El Uchiha se levanto y lo pensó por un momento, recobro su mirada fría… el efecto de la droga había pasado

Sasuke se concentro en la situación, y se arrodillo frente a sakura, mientras extendía una prenda de ropa

Cúbrete…- ordeno el Uchiha

Sakura deslizo la prenda a través de su piel, y se cubrió, como se le había ordenado

Por que crees que me habría arrepentido?- pregunto el moreno desviando la vista

la joven tomo el mentón del Uchiha y lo atrajo hacia ella, para que sus ojos se toparan

por que… se que no me amas- respondió la kunoichi con lagrimas en los ojos

el moreno acerco su rostro lentamente su rostro y atrajo a la joven hacia el, luego poso sus labios sobre los de ella, y la beso.

Este beso era real, no era como los anteriores, era un beso integro.

Luego de unos momentos el joven corto el beso

Tienes razón…no te quiero- soltó el Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro

Como lo imagine… somos como hermanos-replicaba la joven separándose aun mas

Luego de eso, los dos sintieron sus parpados pesados… era tiempo de dormir

Casi lo olvido!... tengo que sellarme- exclamo la joven mientras mordía su pulgar y relazaba sus movimientos de mano

Un resplandor de Chakra se dejo ver cuando la joven coloco su dedo con sangre en el pecho.

Listo?- pregunto el Uchiha con cara de sueño

Si... Listo- respondía la kunoichi

El moreno abrió las sabanas de la cama, y se incorporo, dejando algo de espacio para su compañera

Que bueno es que no haya otra cama…- dijo entre risas la joven

Sakura si sigues molestando, te mando dormir en el suelo- protesto el moreno

Ya.. solo era una broma, no era para molestarse-replico la haruno, mientras se acercaba al Uchiha y lo abrazaba por la espalda

Tu te lo buscaste!. Gruño el moreno al sentir los brazos de la joven

El Uchiha se levanto, tomo una almohada, y la coloco sobre la cara de la "morena"

mmm.. Sasuke…no puedo respirar- se escuchaba gritar a la kunoichi a través de la almohada

Sasuke levanto el objeto, y lo dejo a un lado, y se aproximo a besar la frente de la joven

No seas molesta… o de verdad te dejo sin aire- dijo el moreno mientras se volvía a incorporar en la cama

Mou sasuke-kun… eres muy brusco- se quejo la haruno mientras se alejaba un poco del Uchiha

El moreno ante el acto de la ex pelirrosa, se acerco mas a ella y la abrazó

Hace frio.. y tu cuerpo esta caliente- dijo el joven, queriendo dar una explicación a su acto

La joven se acerco tambien, y posos sus labios sobre los de el

Yo si te quiero…-dijo la "morena" en un suspiro mientras se rendía ante el sueño

Molesta…- murmuro el uchiha antes de que sus ojos se cerraran

* * *

bien... ojala les haya gustado... por que yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo...de verdad... si tubiera que elegir... este capitulo es mi favorito... de todo lo que he escrito

incluso me gusta mas que cualquiera de los caps que haya hecho de salvando a sakura... no se.. disfrute escribiendolo...jejeje

espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.. y lo lean bien leido, y de pasadita me dejen un review... por favor... por que amo ver que se paso alguien por el fic, y saber que lo leyo y le gusto

o que no le gusto...XD

bueno ya me dejo de alargar... nos leemos

Dejen review!


	6. Chapter 6

**hola... pues... para empesar..**

**mis mas sinceras disculpas!!!!! a todos..me tarde un mundo en actualizar... y mas encima este capitulo esta corto**

**ok.. mis sinceras disculpas... y lean y disfruten el cap**

* * *

El moreno se levanto con pesadez, un dolor punzante se apodero de su lado derecho, y recordó el pequeño incidente de la noche anterior.

Luego de un momento noto la que a su lado no había nadie.

Se levanto, tomándose el costado derecho con la mano, aforrándose, ya que le producía un intenso dolor

Sakura!!!!- llamo el joven- Sakura!!!

Estoy en la sala!- respondió la joven

El uchiha la miro extrañado, ya el color de cabello de la kunoichi ya no era negro, como había sido durante estos días, ahora era de un rojo intenso

Te pareces a karin- espeto el muchacho

Sakura se comenzó a reír de una manera algo distinta, algo ocultaba

Estaba tratando de hallar mi color de cabello original, pero es algo difícil… no el jutsu en si… si no que darle al color…- explico la chica, su cara reflejaba un poco de tristeza

Y por que no mejor lo dejas así?- pregunto el moreno

Así te gusta mas?- pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba al Uchiha, y colocaba su dedo índice en el torso del joven

Sasuke solo miro hacia abajo, y luego desvió la vista a cualquier lugar.

No me agradas…- dijo el joven burlescamente

Tras las palabras del moreno, la "pelirroja" abrazo al Uchiha

Suéltame…-dijo el joven secamente

Sakura lo abrazo más fuerte

Suéltame… o no respondo- dijo el moreno con un deje de irritación

Sakura solo se escondió mas en el torso del Uchiha

El joven sintió algo tibio en su pecho, y trato de levantar la vista de la joven

No me veas…no me veas!- grito la joven ahogando un sollozo

El moreno se desprendió de ella, y tomándole el mentón obligo a que le mirara

La joven sacudia su cabeza

Me hice una promesa a mi misma…-dijo la kunoichi tapando su rostro con las manos

El joven solo guardo silencio

-

-

-

Que nunca mas vieras mis lagrimas… mis verdaderas lagrimas-espeto la kunoichi

Sasuke solo le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación

Entonces no te has cumplido esa meta- replico el Uchiha algo enojado

Hoy no!... sasuke… hoy no…hoy no, hoy quiero ser consolada…Sabes que hora es?- replico con nostalgia, y con la mirada perdida

Sasuke se volteo a revisar la hora… eran las 2 de la tarde

Son las dos…- respondió

Sakura se volteo, y puso sus manos sobre su rostro, y luego subieron hacia su cabeza, tomaba valor para comenzar a explicar

Naruto…Naruto estuvo aquí por la mañana…- comenzó la joven

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos…

Por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto exaltado

La joven obvio la pregunta del moreno, y continuo

Vino antes de tiempo… dijo que tenia algo que decirme… pero antes de hacerlo… me beso, en la mejilla…- explico

Para que me cuentas eso?- pregunto algo molesto el joven

Luego me abrazo… y me dijo que no este triste… que el siempre estaria conmigo…-dijo lo ultimo con un quiebre de voz

Eso es aterrado, ya comprendo por que estas así- dijo el Uchiha tratando de animarla...luego se acerco, y la abrazo por atrás.

Sakura se dio vuelta, para apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, luego de unos minutos, las lagrimas se calmaron, y luego de un par de minutos más, los sollozos se detuvieron

El Uchiha levanto el rostro de la joven, y acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero antes de comenzar a besarla, la joven puso su dedo índice en la b oca del moreno.

Mis padres murieron…- soltó de golpe la joven

Al escuchar las palabras de la joven, el Uchiha la aprisionó con más fuerza entre sus brazos

Si te sientes mejor con esto… yo también perdí a los míos- replico el muchacho

Sakura soltó una risita… y decidió que Sasuke no era tan frío después de todo

* * *

y hasta aqi quedo este cap...

continuara lo mas pronto posible... o tratare

y me demore tanto.. pues por que me lei muchos fics durante estos dias...

cuidense nos vemos... y dejenme reviews... ah y por cierto agradesco a todos sus reviews en el cap anterior..

cuidense..(notaron que dije cuidense 2 veces?)


	7. Chapter 7

hola!!!! bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 7 ... disculpen la tradanza...

* * *

Sakura estaba recostada sobre la cama, El Uchiha la acompañaba, era una tarde bastante helada, seria mejor si ambos se daban algo de calor.

Después de lo que había sucedido con los padres de Sakura, el joven moreno, decidió no contarle sobre lo que le había ocurrido la tarde anterior.

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos pesadamente, coloco sus manos sobre su cabello, le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba alguna hierba medicinal, se levanto, tratando de acomodarse en el suelo frío de la cabaña, pero una mano la tomo por el hombro

Recuéstate…Sakura- ordeno la voz

La joven volteo el rostro…era Sasuke

Sasuke…amor bésame con pasión- dijo la joven seductoramente

El joven trago saliva…cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse a la joven

Sakura lo detuvo antes de que la besara

De verdad creíste que no me había dado cuenta?… Naruto- pregunto irritada la kunoichi

Una nube de humo se plasmo en la habitación

Gomen gomen... Sakura-chan… quería alegrarte el día- dijo el rubio tocándose la cabeza

Unos pasos se sintieron cerca de la habitación

Naruto eres idiota…- se escucho murmurar a una voz ronca… Sasuke

Ahí estaba El Uchiha, en el quicio de la puerta, con una taza humeante entre las manos

AH! Sasuke teme!... me trajiste café…- dijo el rubio levantándose del borde de la cama, acercándose a Sasuke, y estirando las manos

Baka… esto no es café, y tampoco es para ti…es para Sakura- dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a la Haruno

Ah… gracias Sasuke-kun…-replico la joven mientras tomaba aquella taza entre sus delgadas manos

Deberías comer mas… te falta algo de cuerpo…- dijo el Uchiha con algo de picardía

Ah …si, tratare de comer mas…- respondió la muchacha tomando un sorbo de aquella hierba

Sasuke y naruto la miraron extrañados… no se había quejado del insulto del Uchiha… entonces de verdad estaba dolida por lo que había pasado

La pelirroja(N/A: recuerden que sakura aun no recupera su cabello rosa) al ver la cara de extrañeza en sus compañeros, decidió explicar…

Lo siento…sasuke, naruto…no estoy de humor como para discutir, lamentablemente…a mi las cosas si me afectan…yo si tengo sentimientos…-dijo la joven con un deje de tristeza

Ambos la miraron, y decidieron dejarla sola…era lo mejor, asi que se retiraron de la habitación, y caminaron hasta la cocina

-

-

Oe...Sasuke…puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en la mesita de la cocina

Ya lo hiciste…no?- replico secamente el Uchiha

Haré como que no escuche eso…-espeto Naruto

De acuerdo…pregunta- ordeno Sasuke, al instante que llenaba un tazón con agua

Este…todos sabemos la razón por la cual regresaste…- le dijo el rubio

No he escuchado tono de pregunta…-replico el moreno

Naruto solo le dirigió una mirada de muerte…y prosiguió

Por que aun no se lo has dicho?- pregunto firmemente el rubio

Sasuke desvió la vista, y le dio la espalda a Naruto

Que te hace pensar que no le he dicho?-espeto Sasuke con un poco de tristeza

Le has dicho!?... cuando?!..Ayer...hoy?!- preguntaba incesantemente

Hace un mes…-soltó inmóvil

Entonces cuando te casas? teme!- replico naruto con un tono muy alegre

Me dijo que no…Naruto-soltó Sasuke interrumpiendo la felicidad de su amigo…

Naruto quedo inmóvil…nadie nunca lo decía, o al menos no en serio, pero todos sabían que Sakura moría de amor por Sasuke… y el Uchiha…bueno, no le era indiferente, todos sabían que le tenia ganas a la joven

No te dio una explicación?- pregunto con tono serio

Me dijo que…ella no podía darme lo que yo quería…aun no se que demonios significa eso- respondió triste el moreno.

Significa que soy estéril…-dijo de golpe la joven que estaba en el borde de la puerta que daba a la cocina

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a verla

Lo que mas quiere Sasuke-kun es descendencia…no quiero echarle a perder sus planes-replico la joven

Em.. Creo que estoy de mas…-dijo naruto.- Sakura-chan… me prestas tu cama?

Claro Naruto-kun debes estar cansado-replico la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

Kun???-soltó Naruto mientras tragaba saliva

Te estas tardando…-dijo Sasuke, mirando al rubio con enojo

Si…si…si…ya me voy- dijo esto, y cruzó por el pasillo

-

-

-

El Uchiha se acercó a la kunoichi, comenzó a hacer un par de sellos, y coloco su mano sobre el cabello de ella…

Ahora si…-espeto el Uchiha

La joven miro su cabello…estaba rosado

Al instante se colgó del cuello del moreno

Gracias Sasuke-kun…-dijo la pelirrosa, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha

Un largo silencio los invadió…

-

-

Como supiste hacer los sellos?-pregunto la pelirrosa, con un tono ya mas alegre

Los mire con el sharingan, cuando estabas tratando de cambiarlo… memorice la falla y la corregí-respondió el moreno

La joven se acerco al cuello del Uchiha, y comenzó a besarlo

Sakura…sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso…-replico con un toque de irritación

Por que no te gusta? …o es que acaso de verdad te doy asco? De verdad piensas en mi como una hermana?-preguntaba la joven algo enojada

Sasuke la aparto un poco de el, la miro firmemente a los ojos

No me gusta…por que temo perder el control de mi mismo- dijo el moreno en un susurro

Sakura solo guardo silencio

Sasuke-kun…se que...para ti es muy importante tu clan, yo jamás podría arrancarte la posibilidad de rehacerlo…pero- la joven dudo en continuar

Sakura si me vas a explicar termina lo que empiezas-dijo algo enojado el moreno

La joven bajo la vista…

Quiero estar contigo…quiero ser tuya...para que algún día, cuando se aparezca la mujer perfecta…yo…te haya pertenecido- lo ultimo lo dijo con un quiebre en la voz…ya no podía ocultar sus lágrimas.

Sasuke se acerco a la joven, y le tomo por el hombro, le acaricio su cabello, tomo su mentón con su dedo índice, y posos sus labios sobre los de ella…

Fue un beso intenso, un beso que mostraba mas pasión a cada segundo, haciéndolos perder la conciencia…

Cada segundo se acercaban mas, y ya estaban casi echados sobre la mesita de la cocina…

Un par de tazas se quebraron, cayendo al suelo…debían parar, debían detenerse…

Sasuke logro recuperar la compostura por un momento, lo que los ayudo a separarse…

Voy a romper la promesa que le hice a Tsunade..Sakura- soltó el joven entre jadeos

Cállate…- musito cerca del oído del Uchiha

Y se volvieron a besar

* * *

bueno...espero que les haya gustado... disfrute mucho escribiendolo...ademas tine algunas partes un poco... o///o

jejeje...

bueno no tengo mucho que decirles... solo qe espero les haya gustado este cap...y cuidense.. que ya se acerca el final!... es que no la quiero hacer muy larga...

les dejo mis saluods, y mi invitacion, a que dejen u n lendo y carismatico review...XD

cuidense... les dejo con todo mi cariño...

ah... un adelanto!... el proximo cap sera un poquitin gracioso...para que se preparen

chau

recuerden dejar review...XD


	8. Chapter 8

** holas... pues aqui vengo con el capitulo 8, si esta algo cortito, como siempre... ah y tambien algo incoherente...XD**

**ok ..eso es todo...**

**ah...naruto no es mio... (pero lo sera algun dia ...jujuju) XD**

* * *

Casi a tientas y entre abrazos, gimoteos, y besos…sobre todo besos, caminaban… (Se arrastraban) por el estrecho pasillo de la pequeña cabañita…

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de un arrebatador manotazo, y sakura seguía besándole el cuello.

El Uchiha acariciaba las piernas de la joven, subiendo seductoramente hacia la cintura, y ambos, ya casi en frente de la cama… se arrojaron, el moreno, sobre la pelirrosa, se besaban y se besaban, y cada uno le desprendía del cuerpo las prendas al otro.

Sasuke ahogo un gemido cuando sintió las manos de la joven revolotear por dentro de su pantalón, y aun mas cuando la sintió moverse.

Sasuke-kun… no te muevas tanto!- le recrimino la pelirrosa

El uchiha abrió sus ojos…algo preocupado

Yo no me estoy moviendo… por lo menos no tanto como tu- replico el joven

Se miraron a los ojos…fijamente, y por un momento se detuvieron

Aun sentían que se movían, pero no eran ellos entonces…

Ahhhhhh!!! – grito el rubio mientras buscaba aire, y se quitaba las mantas de encima…

El joven de cabello rubio miro extrañado, sus dos compañeros ninjas, estaban sobre el, mas bien dicho, Sakura estaba sobre el, y el Uchiha sobre Sakura…ambos en ropa interior…

Sasuke miraba a su compañero, algo sonrojado, y es que la posición en la que estaba, demostraba claramente lo que estaba haciendo con la joven de cabello rosado…

Sakura estaba como un tomate, no solo por la posición comprometedora, si no también, por encontrarse frente a su mejor amigo, casi sin ropa.

Naruto… no es lo que piensas- dijo una muy avergonzada Sakura

El Uzumaki miraba atónito…respiro profundo…

Esto es raro…- fue lo que atino a decir el joven- podrían levantarse de encima mío?…

Sasuke tosió...

Claro…claro…Naruto- replico el Uchiha mientras se levantaba de sobre la Haruno, y le daba la mano, para que ella también se levantara.

Creo que arreglaron algo rápido su problema…lo que me recuerda…por que es que no son novios?- pregunto algo molesto el rubio

Ambos guardaron silencio…

-

-

-

Eso no importa… estamos casados no?-pregunto la joven rompiendo el silencio, mientras ocultaba su cuerpo tras el del Uchiha

Sakura…los tres sabemos que el matrimonio es falso… es solo por protección- replico el Uchiha

Ay… Sasuke cállate…Naruto es idiota no iba a darse cuenta- espeto la joven

Si…sabemos que es idiota… pero el estaba cuando dieron la misión…se iba a enterar no'- pregunto retóricamente el Uchiha

Si... puede ser… pero creí que por lo menos nos libraría por ahora…- replico la joven

Mmm… puede que tengas razón, después de todo Naruto es un tonto…-

Ves te lo dije…. Ahora le tendremos que inventar otra excusa…- dijo pensativa la joven

-

-

Aun estoy AQUÍ…saben??- dijo molesto Naruto

Lo lamento Naruto... no tenemos una explicación…-respondió el uchiha

Ahh… me da igual de todas formas no estaba pidiendo alguna…- respondió el rubio- creo que estoy estorbando…mejor vuelvo a konoha…la vieja se va a enojar si no vuelvo antes de mañana…y el viaje es largo…

Naruto se levanto de la cama, y se coloco sandalias, sakura se cubrió con una bata, y el Uchiha prefirió quedarse de exhibicionista… y continúo con boxers.

Los tres estaban en la entrada de la cabaña despidiendo a su amigo

Nos vemos la otra semana Sakura-chan- se despidió el rubio

Claro Naruto- respondió la joven acercándose al Uzumaki para besarle su mejilla.

Como siempre el rubio aprovecho la ocasión y beso a su compañera con un beso en la boca…

Dobe... haces eso una vez mas y prometo que yo mismo te entrego a akatsuki…- dijo molesto Sasuke desde la puerta...

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente…

Sasuke teme esta celoso!!!!- grito el joven ya marchándose…

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto…

Sakura lo miro fijo

No te enojes... Sabes que a Naruto le gusta molestarte…- espeto con gracia

No me enojo…por eso... me _enojo_, por que tiene razón…-replico el joven acercándose a la pelirrosa

-

-

Que tal si continuamos lo que estábamos haciendo?- dijo la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sasuke la miro fijamente, y se acerco a la pelirrosa

Se besaron apasionadamente, pero esta vez con mas calma.

Sasuke tomo entre sus brazos a Sakura, y la cargo hasta la habitación.

Se besaban mas apasionadamente a cada segundo que pasaba, el Uchiha se recostó sobre la joven, besando su cuello, pero repentinamente, se detuvo, y quedo pensativo.

Que sucede?- pregunto preocupada la joven.

Sasuke la miro fijo

Sabes que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás…cierto?- replico secamente

Sakura miraba el rostro del joven, aquellos hermosos ojos negros, aquellos brazos que la estaban rodeando, que la deseaban, aquel rostro…aquella boca, que lo único que buscaba era recorrerla...a _ella._

-

-

Si…lo se, pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante…-le susurro la joven cerca del oído

Sasuke sonrió, mientras la besaba nuevamente.

Todo era tan distinto a lo que había sucedido hace un rato, lo de hace un rato había sido...un arrebato de pasión, lo de ahora era…una demostración de amor.

Lentamente, cada uno se fue apoderando del otro…convirtiéndose en el otro, ahora eran uno solo, se pertenecía, habían tocado el cielo, todo era distinto…sentir al otro gritar su nombre, sentir ahogarse en el otro…sentir…amor por el _otro._

Ambos rozaban sus pieles, luego de terminar, con esa hermosa fantasía, con ese sueño, que ahora parecía real…que era _real_

Sakura se apoyaba en el pecho de _su _Sasuke, eso era por que ahora era suyo.

Sasuke acariciaba el cabello suave de _su _mujer, por que también ella era de el.

Mientras Sakura tomaba aquel acto de amor como una despedida…pues no quería que Sasuke sufriera esperando aquel hijo que jamás llegaría. Sasuke tomaba el hecho, como el comienzo de una nueva vida.

* * *

**bien.. se que estuvo corto... pero lo hice de todo corazón...y me costo un poquito hacerlo, por que tine un poquitin de lime...y pues la verdad..**

**soy un poquito vergonzosa /// ..jejeje**

**espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo...**

**ah! ..les pido un pequeño favor...a los que les gusta leer mis fics... les recomiendo que lean un esperado San Valentin...esta en mi profile, o sea con el rexsto de mis fics... por favor leanlo, por que esas istorias las hice con mucho cariño... y la verdad seria una pena que se las perdieran...**

**bueno ya no los molesto.. asi que mis saludos, esperando a que me dejen muchos reviews para leer...y nos vemos en el otro cap...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que saludar, debo pedir perdón por mi larguisima tardanza, y por dejar un capitulo tan, pero tan cortito...**

**ahora si..Hola a todos los leectores, este es el capitulo 9 de Mision rango S el sello de Sakura...y ya no los molesto mas...XD**

**Naruto no es mio...**

* * *

Llevaban casi un mes en la pequeña cabañita, era una mañana soleada cuando Sasuke decidió que era hora de enseñarle algunas cosas a la joven kunoichi.

Se habían levantado temprano por la mañana…el frío estaba latente, pues el crudo invierno aun perduraría por un poco de tiempo más…

Sakura se vistió con su ligero traje, aquella blusa roja con el símbolo de los Haruno en su espalda, su pequeña falda, y unos _shorts _color negro, claro que reemplazo las botas largas y negras, por unas mas **cortas**, pero mas abrigadoras, detestaba tener frío en los pies…

Sasuke llevaba una camisa blanca, un poco abierta en el pecho, pero por debajo se denotaba una camiseta negra, que cubría todo su torso, y las mangas negras sobresalían a través de la camisa, ambas con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda…en conjunto con unos pantalones negros, que llegaban hasta antes de los tobillos, y unas botas ajustadas, y delgadas.

Caminaban por encima de la profunda nieve, que había tomado una altura considerable, el frío se les colaba a través de la piel, se dirigían a una laguna, la cual estaba algo congelada en los bordes…

-

-

-

Haces los sellos de esta forma- dijo Sasuke mientras le indicaba algunas posiciones de mano.

Sakura copio rápidamente los movimientos, memorizándolos.

Luego acumulas chakra en los pulmones-explico

La kunoichi inspiro profundo, y mostró concentración en su rostro, y luego de unos segundos exhalo con firmeza, con bastante fuerza.

De la boca de la joven se desplegó una pequeña cantidad de fuego, bastante pequeña…pero aun así, lo había logrado.

Sasuke levanto una ceja…

Kunoichi mis polainas- regaño el moreno

Sakura frunció el seño.

Sasuke, sabes que no soy una Uchiha…no tengo el mismo control que "tu" sobre el fuego-se defendió.

El rodó los ojos.

Siempre te admiraron por un perfecto control del chakra…no?-pregunto perspicazmente.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, un gesto muy de ella por cierto.

No es lo mismo, esto requiere una herencia de sangre que yo no tengo…o en su otro caso, el sharingan, el cual no tengo…para poder copiar la técnica.- volvió a defenderse.

Todos los jounnin pueden realizar esta técnica..no me vengas con excusas baratas-replico burlesco.

Sasuke nada mas buscaba picarle el amor propio a la kunoichi…lo estaba logrando.

No es una excusa barata!...solo estoy diciendo que necesito practica si?!-regaño molesta.

Hn-

Sasuke dio media vuelta, desinteresado de las explicaciones que pudiera darle la joven, no hacia falta decir que estaba tratando de molestarla, de jugar con ella un rato.

No me "hn-ne-es" Uchiha Sasuke!-grito con el seño fruncido, mientras corría para alcanzarle.

Cuando estaba casi por alcanzarle, el Uchiha en un movimiento rápido logro colocarse a espaldas de Sakura, atrapándola, con ambos brazos, colocando su boca cerca de la oreja de la joven, para que pudiera sentir su respiración.

Sakura volteo el rostro, para mirar sádicamente a Sasuke…su cara parecía mas aquella que le dedicaba a Naruto, cuando se molestaba.

Sasuke volvió a levantar su particular ceja…

No podrás golpearme…no soy Naruto como para dejar que lo hagas-regaño

Ahora era Sakura quien levantaba la ceja…

Quien dijo que "yo" iba a golpearte?-pregunto, sin retirar aquel rostro medio sádico.

En un movimiento rápido y brusco, la joven mordió su dedo pulgar, y esparció la sangre desde la mano derecha, hasta la izquierda, pasando por el pecho, y seguido de eso, realizo varios sellos de mano, una nube de humo apareció, en la cual se denotaba una silueta…

Eso es trampa…-inquirió Sasuke al notar quien era el poseedor de aquella forma.

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba en frente de el…con el resplandor del sharingan brillando en sus ojos.

Sasuke miró con nostalgia.

Nunca pude ver a mi madre en una batalla…mucho menos con el sharingan-explico con la cabeza gacha.

La mujer sonrió…

No te distraigas Sasuke-replico, mientras se le acercaba realizando algunos sellos…los del Katón

Una gran bola de fuego se desplegó, casi logrando alcanzar al Uchiha.

Obviamente Sasuke no dejo pasar mucho rato para encender el sharingan en sus ojos, lo que significo una ventaja, aunque no del todo…

…

Me rindo- replico el

Sasuke estaba en el suelo, aprisionado por un kunai que amenazaba con cortar su garganta.

Mikoto soltó una risita, mientras se levantaba, y realizaba algunos sellos, repitiendo el primer acto que lo había liberado.

Otra nube de humo se esparció por el lugar, devolviendo la silueta de Sakura, Sasuke se levantaba del suelo…tenia unas cuantas heridas.

Ni siquiera le pusiste empeño…-reclamo la joven.

No voy a golpear a mi madre…-respondió.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos, mientras caminaba para acercarse al moreno.

Voy a curarte-espeto ella, obviando el tema anterior

En la casa…-respondio secamente

La joven ladeo su cuello, y pestañeo, atrapando los ojos del Uchiha.

Sasuke se acercó, atrapándola entre sus brazos, mientras apoyaba su boca sobre la de ella, no fue un beso, mas bien solo juntaron sus labios, y emprendieron camino de vuelta a la cabañita.

* * *

**ok...espero muy de corazón que el capi haya sido de su total agrado, y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardansa...no tengo excusa alguna para todo lo que me demore en subir el cap...**

**excepto por que estuve atrapada con el fic de san valentin...**

**ok esa fue mi excusa...XD**

**y bueno, dandoles las gracias por haber leido el cap, me retiro, para que puedan dejar reviews tranquilamente...con que me dejen unos tres o cuatro me conformo :(...**

**asi que no sean malitos**

**me despido, se cuidan, y nos leemos, chao**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos los que leen este fic...XD**

**ok, aqui esta el capitulo 10...espero lo disfruten**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Sasuke estaba recostado sobre la cama, en la habitación de la pequeña cabañita, Sakura le retiraba las prendas de ropa, para que fuera más fácil poder curar las heridas que tenia en el torso y en las piernas.

El Uchiha no se quejaba, miraba constantemente el techo, y estaba muy rígido…

Te duele esto?-pregunto la kunoichi, aplicando un poco de fuerza sobre una de las heridas

Sasuke pestañeo por un momento, pero no respondió, algo mantenía ocupada su mente.

Paso un momento, y la joven continuo pasando ambas manos por el torso del moreno, llevando chakra curativo a las diversas heridas.

…

Sakura basta…-regaño el, tomando las muñecas de la joven en un afán de detenerla

Ya no estoy enviando chakra…desde hace rato- replico con una sonrisa

El Uchiha se incorporó, sentándose en la cama.

Que hacías entonces?-pregunto algo curioso, pero manteniendo la sequedad de su habla.

La joven se acerco al torso desnudo de Sasuke, y le beso cercano al cuello…

No hemos vuelto a hacer _nada_ desde _aquella _única vez-susurro ella

Sasuke la abrazó, tirándola con fuerza hacia la cama junto con el, besándola suavemente…entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, y acariciando su cabello…

Extrañamente, Sasuke después de un momento, la detuvo..y se detuvo el mismo, cortando la pasión rápidamente.

-

Que sucede?-replico la joven

Sasuke agacho la cabeza, temía por la respuesta que Sakura podría darle.

Cuando lo supiste?-pregunto por fin

Que cosa…Sasuke?-

Cuando…cuando supiste que no podías tener hijos?-

Sakura se Tenso ante la pregunta, y su rostro se quedo perplejo.

Como…alrededor de un año después de que te fuiste con Orochimaru-respondió con la mirada desviada hacia otra parte.

Sasuke en cambio buscaba sus orbes jade…

No nací estéril…-inquirió-fue un accidente…en una misión.

Sasuke se acero más, tratando de buscar su rostro sonriente…no lo encontró…en cambio halló a una cara demacrada y triste.

No pudiste hacer nada?...digo…eres medico no?-preguntó tanteando.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

No…ni yo, ni Tsunade sama pudimos hacer nada-

Ambos agacharon el rostro.

El silencio los cubrió.

-

-

Llevo como dos semanas pensando en alguna solución al tema…había intentado creer que podría dejarte…y continuar con mi vida, para que tú sigas la tuya-se explico

Pero?-

Pero…no quiero dejarte, no quiero ser de otro…no quiero que seas de otra- dijo, comenzando a derramar un par de lágrimas.

Sasuke se acerco, y busco su mano, hasta lograr entrelazarlas.

Encontraste alguna respuesta?-pregunto con un tono algo preocupado, algo triste.

Ella asintió

Si…pero no creo que seas capaz de hacer lo que te voy a pedir…-

Pide…para que después te pueda decir que si…lo que pidas lo haré, sin reproche…desde hace tiempo que dejo de importarme lo que deseo…quiero lo que tu quieres…y deseo lo que tu desees- explico, acariciando aquellos cabellos rosa, que caían libremente cerca de los hombros de la joven.

Sakura se paso una mano por el rostro, retirando el camino recorrido por las lágrimas.

Entonces te explico…-

Sasuke asintió…

Las almas que poseo, son mías…cuando las utilizo, su cuerpo es mi cuerpo…y todas son fértiles…-

Entonces…quieres que elija… una con la cual… yo quiera…-

No logro terminar, Sakura había puesto un dedo en su boca, señalando silencio…

No lo digas...-dijo en susurro-no quiero oírlo.

Sasuke presiona la mano de la joven.

Entonces…lo haremos-replico, mas como un murmuro.

Sakura se abrazo al Sasuke…lo hicieron tan fuerte, que sintieron un par de huesos romperse, fueron bruscos, se besaron, se mordisquearon, sacándole sangre al otro…no había que preocuparse…ya tendrían tiempo para lo demás.

Se recostaron, y se incorporaron dentro de las sábanas…

-

-

-

Sasuke estaba con el pecho descubierto, y con Sakura sobre el, amos acariciaban el cabello del otro…

Ya a elegiste que alma prefieres?-pregunto jugando con sus cabellos

El Uchiha se mantuvo pensativo.

No me has dicho todas las almas que tienes…dímelas-le ordeno, siempre manteniendo su tono de voz algo frío.

Sakura poso uno de sus dedos sobre el mentón…

Veamos…tengo a tu Madre, a mi Madre…no tengo muchas almas femeninas...y solo se las puedo quitar a alguien muerto…o alguien con un alma manejable…como la de Ino-explico

Tienes a Ino?-pregunto Sasuke curiosamente.

En parte…por que?-preguntó con un tono algo molesto.

Por que no quiero "hacer eso" ni con tu madre…ni con la mía-respondió

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

Pues en ese caso…preferiría utilizar mi segunda alma-

Tienes dos almas?-pregunto el Uchiha levantando una ceja.

Sakura ladeo el cuello, y levanto una ceja.

Tu la viste…es mas pequeña, aparenta 12 años, cuando estábamos en la carpa-se explico.

Claro…en ese cuerpo serias aun Fértil..no?-

Sakura asintió, pero luego agacho la cabeza.

Pero…pero tendrías que tener un hijo…con una niña pequeña…conmigo, eso me gusta, aun que se vería algo pervertido..-lo último lo dijo con unas cuantas risitas

Sasuke sonrió también…

Aquello demostraba un pacto sellado para ambos, ahora si podrían estar juntos, aunque de una manera poco convencional….

* * *

**bueno, bueno, parto por agradecerles que leyeran...y agradecer los reviews, especialmente a Jarnall, por que siempre me deja reviews muy buenos...xD**

se que hay mas personas que me dejan review siempre...(o casi siempre...) mis disculpas, por no acordarme de los nombres...pero muchas gracias a todos...

el capitulo final se viene en uno o dos capis mas...ya queda poco...

ah!...me sorprendio haber tenido 8 reviews...no esperaba tanto, despues de todo el tiempo sin actualizar...ok solo eso, cuidense

Y pasense por collage sasusaku, que esta siendo una de mis historias favoritas...leanla si tienen tiempo.

y me dejan unos pocos reviews aqui, si les gusta.

cuidense


End file.
